Leben im Konjunktiv
by Maia May
Summary: Du bist 16 und verliebt und deine Freunde verstehen es nicht, aber du wirst sie schon verstehen machen, weil du glücklich bist und er dir bestimmt nicht das Herz brechen wird. Nicht wahr? Katie/Adrian


**Disclaimer: **Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, wäre Einiges anders abgelaufen. Doch es ist wie es ist: Harry Potter gehört Joanne Rowling und ich leihe mir ihre Figuren nur zum Spielen aus. Geld nehme ich dafür keines, aber ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Anmerkungen: **Es ist nicht völlig Canon-kompatibel (soll heißen: die Zwillinge sind beide noch am Leben und ich habe nicht unbedingt darauf geachtet, welchen Altersunterschied die beiden Protagonisten im Canon haben. Katie ist im 5. Schuljahr, aber bereits 16. Oliver ist noch in Hogwarts. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George ebenfalls. Adrian ist im 7. Schuljahr.) und ja, ich weiß selbst, dass ich während der Geschichte ziemlich wild in den Zeiten springe. Ich hoffe, das stört den Lesefluss nicht allzu sehr (weil es nämlich von mir so gewollt ist, das ganze Gespringe) und vor allem: ich hoffe, ihr kommt als Leser noch mit, in welcher Zeitschiene wir uns zu welchem Zeitpunkt befinden. Bei Fragen: meldet euch! Überarbeiten kann ich die Geschichte ja immer noch.

**Außerdem: **Ich weiß nicht, woher diese Geschichte kommt. Ehrlich nicht. Vor mir stand eine Tasse Kaffee, der Laptop war hochgefahren und ich wollte eigentlich an einem anderen Kapitel arbeiten. Dann fing ich an zu tippen und herausgekommen ist das hier. Dennoch: viel Vergnügen!

**

* * *

**

**Leben im Konjunktiv**

Sie würden es verstehen, sagst du dir. Sie sind deine Freunde, sie würden es verstehen und dich unterstützen. Natürlich, am Anfang wären sie geschockt und verwundert und würden eine wüste Verschwörungstheorie nach der anderen produzieren, angefangen mit schiefgegangenen Zaubertrankmixturen bis hin zum _Imperius_ und du würdest danebenstehen und den Kopf schütteln.

Ein paar Tage lang wären sie vermutlich sauer auf dich. Gekränkt und verletzt. Wütend und enttäuscht. Dass es da etwas in deinem Leben gibt, das du ihnen verschwiegen hast, etwas, woran sie keinen Anteil haben durften, obwohl es dir offenbar so unglaublich wichtig ist.

Die erste Zeit wird sehr schwierig werden. Sie werden dein kleines _(schmutziges) _Geheimnis für dich behalten und sich gegenseitig unsichere Blicke zuwerfen, weil sie so gerne darüber reden wollen, doch nicht wissen, wann und wo, damit es niemand mitbekommt, der es nicht mitbekommen soll. Obwohl es dir längst egal ist. Du wirst nur froh sein, dass du es deinen Freunden endlich gesagt hast.

Sie werden dich fragen und in ein Kreuzverhör ziehen -

_(Was hat er mit dir angestellt? _

_Du bist doch früher nicht so gewesen!_

_Spinnst du eigentlich? Bist du komplett verrückt geworden?_

_Er nutzt dich nur aus, merkst du das denn nicht?_

_Wenn er anfangen will, mit dir über Quidditch zu reden, dann-)_

- und für den letzten Kommentar wirst du Oliver eine Ohrfeige verpassen, weil dein Liebesleben und Quidditch nun wirklich gar nichts miteinander zu tun haben.

Du wirst stumm lächeln und die Achseln zucken und ihnen erklären, dass es deine Sache sei, ob du dich darauf einlässt oder nicht, und eigentlich ist es sowieso schon zu spät, weil du längst entschieden hast, dass du es ausprobieren willst. Ja, vielleicht wirst du enttäuscht werden, vielleicht sogar sehr, aber dein Herz klopft schneller, wenn ihr zusammen seid, und du fühlst dich _lebendig_ und dieses Gefühl möchtest du behalten.

_(Glaubst du, dass wir das hier, zwischen uns, nur so toll finden, weil es gefährlich ist? Weil es verboten ist? Weil es nicht im Geringsten dem entspricht, was man von uns erwartet? -_

_Du machst dir eindeutig zu viele Gedanken. -_

_Und du dir zu wenig. -_

_Wenn es dich stört, kannst du ja gehen. -_

_Spinner. -_

_Gryffindor. -_

_Oh, welch Beleidigung aus deinem lieblichen Mund! -_

_Spinnerin. -_

_Halt endlich die Klappe und küss mich, ja? Danke.)_

Es wird weitergehen wie bisher auch.

Nachts wirst du dich aus deinem Bett und Schlafsaal schleichen, dir einen warmen Bademantel überziehen und auf nackten Füßen durch die Gänge huschen, immer wachsam, immer mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, immer auf der Hut vor Snape und Filch und Mrs Norris.

Vor der Steinwand wird er auf dich warten, er wird unruhig hin- und herlaufen und dann wird sich sein Gesicht ein wenig aufhellen, wenn er dich sieht und du wirst ihn anschauen und denken, dass du glücklich bist, trotz allem.

Ihr werdet froh sein, dass ihr es wieder einmal geschafft habt, ohne von irgendwem erwischt zu werden. Ihr werdet in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfen und dann weiter in seinen Schlafsaal, wo euch die grünen Samtvorhänge seines Betts empfangen und sich wie schützende Hände um euch schließen, sobald ihr unter den Decken liegt.

Seine Hände werden dich streifen, unter dein Nachthemd gleiten, über deine nackte Haut fahren und du wirst kichern, weil es kitzelt, und er wird brummen, dass du es wirklich schaffst, jede erotische Atmosphäre zu zerstören, die er mühsam versucht aufzubauen.

Du wirst dich an ihn kuscheln und ihr werdet reden, über alles, nur nicht über die Probleme, die es sich mit sich bringt, wenn ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor ... Ihr werdet nicht über den Krieg sprechen, nicht über Politik, nicht über Reinblüter, nicht über Quidditch.

Ihr werdet aneinander geschmiegt daliegen, deine Arme um ihn geschlungen, seine Arme um dich, du wirst lächeln, gegen die nackte, warme Haut seines Oberkörpers, und gemeinsam werdet ihr dem Schnarchen seiner Klassenkameraden lauschen und euch amüsieren. Es wird ganz leicht sein, mühelos, schwerelos. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängste. Einfach nur jung sein und glücklich.

* * *

Als Angelina dich fragt, jene Frage, vor der du dich fürchtest -

_(Bist du in ihn verliebt?)_

- da weißt du nicht so recht, was du antworten sollst, weil du dich bisher immer davor gedrückt hast, darüber nachzudenken und weil er dich nie fragt -

_(Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt in das Leben, das ich haben könnte, wenn ich bei ihm bleibe. Es ist aufregend und schnell und dann wieder langsam und sanft und wie etwas, das ich vorher noch niemals hatte.)_

- aber du bist ehrlich zu ihr, weil du immer ehrlich zu Angelina bist.

* * *

Die Jahre werden an dir vorbeiziehen, rasen, der Krieg wird ins Land gehen und gewonnen werden und du wirst denken, dass du in deinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich gewesen bist wie in dem Augenblick, als er mitten im Kampf neben dir auftaucht und deine Hand hält und dir sagt, dass ihr das gemeinsam schon schaffen werdet.

Als Frieden ist, werden die Probleme von vorne beginnen. Er wird sich verteidigen müssen vor Gericht, weil er ja immerhin ein Slytherin ist oder war, aber trotzdem kein Todesser, versteht das denn keiner? Er trägt das Mal nicht und du bist dir nicht zu schade, immer und immer wieder auszusagen, um ihm zu helfen, weil du mittlerweile längst keine Zweifel mehr hast, dass du ihn liebst.

Deine Freunde werden ihn dennoch misstrauisch beäugen, schließlich gehört er irgendwie doch zum Feind, finden sie, aber du wirst sie anschreien, nach einem vollends schiefgegangenen Abendessen -

_(Ups, sagt Fred mit Unschuldsmiene und George fügt hinzu, Das haben wir aber nicht gewollt! Ehrlich nicht, liebste Katie! Und du stehst vor ihnen und denkst, dass dein Kopf gleich explodieren wird, weil du einfach nicht fassen kannst, dass deine angeblich erwachsenen Freunde es tatsächlich fertig gebracht haben, deinem Freund, deinem langjährigen Freund, irgendwelche von ihren verdammten, gefährlichen Pastillen ins Essen zu mischen._

_Er ist ins Bad gerannt, hat die Tür verschlossen und behauptet, es sei alles in Ordnung, aber du lässt dich nicht für dumm verkaufen und ja, du kochst vor Wut und deine Stimme klingt selbst in deinen Ohren schrill und als würde sie sich überschlagen.)_

- du wirst schreien und toben und sie fragen, was sie eigentlich für Freunde sind, wenn sie dir dein Glück nicht gönnen, und sie werden betreten schweigen, bis Alicia dir verspricht, dass sie sich zusammenreißen werden, deinetwegen.

Zwei Jahre später werdet ihr heiraten. Du wirst wunderschön sein und überglücklich und Merlin, er ist der beste Mann, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Er ist anders und unberechenbar und du liebst ihn dafür. Als ihr abends im Bett liegt, endlich befreit von den schweren, warmen Hochzeitskleidern, da wirst du dich zu ihm beugen und ihn in den Mundwinkel küssen, zwischen seine schmalen Lippen, und du wirst ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst und dass er dich glücklich macht und dass du dich fühlst wie in einem dieser kitschigen Liebesfilme.

Fünf Jahre später wird Alinor zur Welt kommen und dieses kleine, lebendige Bündel wird wachsen und ihr werdet so ungeheuer stolz auf sie sein.

_(Ich kann das wirklich nicht, erklärt er und schaut dich hilflos an, Kannst du mir nicht bittebitte doch helfen?_

_Nein, lachst du vergnügt, machst es dir auf dem Sofa bequem und strahlst ihn an, Du schaffst das auch alleine. Ehrlich. Ich glaube an dich._

_Du wünschst dir, du hättest Popcorn da, weil es eine wirklich filmreife Vorstellung ist, wie dein Mann, dein kluger, studierter Mann, versucht, eurer Tochter die Windeln zu wechseln.)_

Ihr werdet streiten, dass die Fetzen fliegen, und ihr werdet euch versöhnen, bis du denkst, dass es schöner nicht mehr werden kann. Deine Freunde werden etwas netter zu ihm sein, aber sie werden ihn nie vergessen lassen, dass er keiner von _ihnen _ist, keiner von _euch_.

* * *

Später wirst du ihn erwischen, mit einer anderen Frau, in eurem Bett -

_(Du hast früher Schluss gemacht auf der Arbeit und Alinor von der Schule abgeholt und direkt zu deinen Eltern gebracht, weil du endlich, seit Wochen, wieder einmal einen romantischen Abend erleben willst._

_Stattdessen kommst du nach Hause und denkst, er ist noch nicht da und kletterst die Treppe hinauf, willst in eurer Schlafzimmer, um dich umzuziehen, und siehst dich deinem Albtraum gegenüber._

_Du kennst die Frau nicht, die in deinem Bett liegt, aber ihre Augen glitzern dich hochmütig an, ihre Lippen sind feuerrot geschminkt und auf dem Boden liegen teure Dessous aus Seide und sie ist so, wie du immer sein wolltest, während er dir versprochen hat, dass er dich liebt wie du bist.)_

- Dem Bett, das euch heilig war, in dem ihr miteinander und aneinander geschlafen habt. Er wird es entweihen und dich entsetzt ansehen, als du plötzlich im Türrahmen auftauchst und du wirst denken, oh welch Klischee, bevor du dich umdrehst und zum Kamin eilst und wegflohst.

Deine Freunde werden dich anschauen mit diesen Blicken voller Mitleid und schlecht verstecktem Wissen, diesem _Wir haben es dir ja gesagt_, ohne es auszusprechen, und du wirst beinahe wahnsinnig werden, weil er dir verdammtnochmal das Herz gebrochen hat.

Du hast daran geglaubt, an märchenhafte Geschichten und an _Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage _und er hat es kaputtgemacht und dich gleich mit dazu.

Er hat dir das Herz gebrochen.

Nein, er _wird _dir das Herz brechen.

Früher oder später, das weißt du genau. Also warum solltest du dich darauf einlassen? Warum solltest du dir wehtun lassen, wenn du es verhindern kannst?

* * *

_(Katie? Träumst du schon wieder?)_

Du kannst dir mühelos ein ganzes Leben vorstellen, ein ganzes Leben mit Adrian Pucey, aber du weißt, wie es enden wird, denn er ist ein Slytherin und wird immer einer bleiben und du wirst das Mädchen sein, dem er den Kopf verdreht und das Herz gebrochen hat und darauf hast du keine Lust.

Ja, vielleicht träumst du manchmal nachts von ihm, träumst von dunklen Haaren und meerblauen Augen und von schmalen Lippen, die in deinen Vorstellungen wie bittersüße Schokolade schmecken, doch mehr als träumen wirst du dir nicht erlauben.

Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages aufwachen, neben einem Mann, der dir längst nichts mehr bedeutet, und wirst dich fragen, warum du damals nicht mutig genug warst, es zu wagen, dich auf ein Abenteuer einzulassen, einfach abzuwarten, was passieren würde, wenn ... Aber es wird zu spät sein und du wirst versuchen, nicht zu bereuen.

Oder?

* * *

Du bist sechzehn und heimlich verliebt und weißt nicht, was du mit so viel Leben, das noch vor dir liegt, anstellen sollst. Du weißt nicht, wie du die Jahre füllen sollst; es macht dir Angst und so schließt du die Augen und träumst weiter, von Zartbitterschokolade und beißenden Sprüchen und von Zukünften, die keine sind.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
